The Betrayed One
by Alpha Beta Omega 13
Summary: They crushed him They lost him They tried to kill him Chaos saved him But when the betrayers need the betrayed will he come and help or let them burn?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

 **so yeah this is going to be my first big installment. It's going to get better I promise so yeah I hope you like the first chapter and please fell free to review any ideas or anything.**

Chapter 1: Hope

So is this what I've become? A boy in a tattered shirt and jeans. Laying on the ground with a pool of blood around me. Who am I? Your probably wondering that right? Well it's me Percy Jackson.

You know son of Poseidon, defeater of Kronos, Slayer of Gaia and of 1000 more monsters than I can count. Oh and an outcast, a loner, betrayed broken and bruised.

And because of one boy who turned everyone against me... My own brother.

Flashback

A year after the Giant War 2.0 everyone was back at camp doing the norm. I smiled at the sight and was enjoying the normality of things. No more scared demigods, no more demigods knowing if there going to die the next day or not. Just happy friends and siblings.

I was sparing with Jason in a tight duel when I heard the scream. Me and Jason rushed out of the arena and towards the border with random campers. We came to a halt at the Thalia's tree. I scanned around for the owner of the very girly scream. Then I saw him. A boy in a bright green shirt and khaki cargo shorts.

Behind him, 3 hell hounds. "HELP!" The boy screamed out. I pulled Riptide from my pocket uncapped it and charged. "GET BEHIND ME!" I yelled at the boy. But instead he tripped and fell

Flat on his face. A hell hound grabbed him by his leg and started to pull him away. I threw Riptide at it hitting it middle of the chest. The monster dissolved and I grabbed riptide and the kid. "Can you run!?" I asked him. "No, I can sorta walk," he said.

I nodded the told him to get to the tree. I then charged at the other hell hounds only getting a scratch or two before they where both gone in a matter of minutes.

We took him to the infirmary where he was quickly healed and we explained to him that he was a demigod. We then took him to Chiron. "Chiron, we got a new camper,"I informed him. He came out and talked to him.

"What's your name son?" He asked the kid.

"David," he responded. "Alright David did Jason and Percy explain to you what you are?" David nodded. "Alright, good. So until your godly parent comes and claims you will stay in the Hermes cabin," he said and I took him there.

This is when I started to notice his features. Jet black hair and bright blue eyes. But not electric blue more like the bright blue of an almost see through lake. "So David how old are you?" I asked him. "16," he responded. "Well you should be claimed soon have a nice day, see ya," I told him.

At dinner that day he was claimed by my father. Everyone bowed but me I just got up and stood next to him giving him my classic smirk. "Well little bro, guess your stuck with me," I said.

I was happy at first I had never a brother. But then he turned into an arrogant little bitch! He kept saying Riptide should be held by the favorite son of Poseidon. Which I told

Him it was being held by the favorite. This turned him on a path.

Destroy Percy.

He lied, confused, and whispered in all the campers ears to turn them on me. The seven seemed like my only friends.

A year passed and I decided to come

To camp anyway even though I could live on my own now. But I came for Annabeth, so I could see her and be with her even though she stopped writing me and literally don't even know if she is here or not. When I was walking through the camp everyone sent me glares, or looks of amusement. Then I heard the cheer.

I walked towards the noise that was at the dinning Hall. I saw Jason and his mouth was as wide open as it could be. Then he spotted me and rushed towards me. "Percy you don't want to see this,"he said. "See what?" I asked. "Percy bro don't!" He exclaimed. I shrugged his warning off. And pushed my way through the crowd.

What I saw made me enraged. Annabeth and my Brother where making . They separated to see why the cheers faded. There eyes landed on my enraged face And Annabeth shrunk under me. "I came back for this?" I exclaimed.

The winds started to pick up. "I understand why you like her so much now Percy, mind if I take her?" David asked. The ground started to shake the lake started flooding into the camp and a lighting storm was brewing. "Percy it isn't what it looks like!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"I think I is! I think it's exactly what it LOOKS LIKE! MY GIRLFRIEND MAKING OUT WITH MY POOR EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER! I FELL INTO THE PIT FOR YOU! I DENIED BECOMING A GOD FOR YOU TWICE! I CAME BACK TO THIS PLACE FOR YOU!" I screamed in rage.

"Percy, please let me explain," she cried. I just sent both of them a death glare as the storm grew. "David Stop it!" One of the campers yelled. First he tried to dim the storm, didn't work. Then he tried to fight me.

He pulled out his sword and charged. I didn't even draw riptide. He swung and I caught his arm with my hand stopping his momentum. I used my other fist to hit him in the face. He flew into the Poseidon Table crushing it.

Him fighting me made the storm grow even more the water now up to my knees and the wind causing debris to fly everywhere. "I WILL KILL YOU!" I yelled at him. But then 12 flashes told me other wise. "BROTHER STOP THE STORM!" Zeus yelled.

"I cannot!" Poseidon exclaimed shocked. Zeus scanned the area and saw me

Standing over David my dust clenched so tightly my palms where bleeding.

The campers where scared of me and my power and that's when Zeus thrusted his hand out and I couldn't move. The storm was still hammering away but all the demigods ran towards there parents thinking they will be safe.

"Percy, release the storm!" My father begged. I ignored him. And fought Zeus for control. Trying to move made drinking fire seem easy. Every molecule burned as I screamed and broke free of the bond.

I then fell to the ground weeping as the storm continued. "Percy WATCH OUT!" I heard Jason scream. I looked up to see David his sword drawn above me.

I thrust my hand out at him and the whole storm came to him throwing him backwards. But I felt a sharp pain and I saw his sword in my gut. I pulled it out and ran. I pulled out Riptide and thrust it into Thalia's Tree whispering to the magic sword. "Only the next great hero may use this." With that I ran out into the woods.

I ran until I couldn't any longer and I fell down coughing up blood.

End of Flashback

That's where I am now having a painful slow death.

"Perseus Jackson," a female voice said. I glanced over and saw a women with a black dress that showed well the universe. "Who are you?" I asked spitting out some blood. "I am chaos, now I can see that you are dying, do you want to live?" My eyes widened. Chaos!?

"I don't want to live here," I informed her. "What about in space, I'm looking for a General to command my armies, they need a leader they need you," she told me.

I thought of this for 5 of my last 30 seconds. New purpose new friends people liking up to me again. "Yes," I croaked. She smiled and grabbed my arm.

We flew literally it looks like Light speed on Star Wars.

We then appeared on a stage with thousands of demigods dressed in black uniforms stood at attention. I looked around and I saw Luke at my side. He gave me a wink and I smiled at him. "He is your second in command," she informed me.

"SOLDIERS!" Lady Chaos said through a microphone. "I HAVE FOUND YOU YOUR GENERAL! BANE OF KRONOS, SLAYER OF GAIA, HERO OF OLYMPUS, PURSUES JACKSON!."

All the solders raised there arms in a salute at the same time. "I would salute back Perce," Luke whispered in my ear. I raised my arm up in a salute just like in the movies.

This was my new home. A new purpose to save people and to make sure they would never ever loose. No matter what I wouldn't let people loose hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own PJO or HoO**

"FIRST REGIMENT MOVE FORWARD!" I ordered. The first regiment had 10000 demigods of Ares, Athena, and Hermes. "Sir I recommend sending the third regiment in to support cover fire," Luke informed me. "Carry it out then."

I examined the scene. We are on the planet of Jahova. We where here to stop an evil dictator from ruling well the world. He projected himself as a God and the most powerful being in the universe. He killed children and blew up a neighboring planet. Which Lady Chaos took to the heart. I was ordered to kill him on sight. So that's why we are here having a battle.

"Luke, any sight on the dictator?" I asked him. He checked his wrist which had the cameras of the house and the battlefield on it. "He's walking into his safe room, it's in the basement sir,"

I pulled out a imperial gold revolver and a bronze dagger. "General Nova are you sure you want to expose your self?" Luke asked me. In response I expanded my black wings. He nodded at me and chuckled. "Same old Percy," I heard him mumble. I flinched at the mention of my former name but shrugged it of.

"Don't die again Luke," I said before jumping off the tower I was examining the battle at. I dived down and pulled up at the last second. I thrust my wings twice before I was sent flying to the mansion.

I burst through the window and landed hard causing the hard wood to dent. I walked through the house and down the stairs. "This is a nice house I would hate to see it blown up," I murmured to my self before kicking open the basement door.

I walked down the stairs to the supposed safe room. "Come out come out wherever you are," I sang. I then came to a stop at a book shelf. With one swift kick all the books came down except one. I smirked and grabbed it and pulled it down. The door opened to reveal 7 men that all paled at my sight. "Kill HIM!" The chubby man which I supposed was the Dictator.

His henchmen pulled out weapons and tried to shoot. But I was faster. My dagger was embedded in one of there heads. I shot quickly and all the henchmen where dead.

The governor pressed himself up to the back of the wall. I un hooded my self and smirked at him. "YOU! But your just a BOY!" He exclaimed. "And the general of Chaos, the creators army," I added on. "She's pretty mad you destroyed her 5th favorite family," I added on to make him pale even more. "Oh and did I mention I'm her son?"

"Please have mercy, son of chaos I swear I will free the people I will turn my act around please don't kill me," he begged. I pulled the blackest dagger that you would ever lay eyes on. "Your punishment has already been set , you are sentenced to death," I said. "NOOO!" He screamed.

With that I gutted him. Slicing up his stomached. I then tore his rib cages apart. He screamed bloody murder. I searched for the heart. "Ah there it is!" I said happily reaching in and grabbing the heart. "Burn in Hades you piece of shit," I growled. The next moment I ripped his heart out of his chest.

I tossed it in a bag. And walked out. I saw the soldiers had finished of the rest of the enemy army. "Move out, let's get out of this hell hole,"

In 20 minutes we where in space flying through time.

"What's in the bloody bag?" Luke asked me. "The heart,"I responded plopping down in the bed. "What does lady chaos want with the heart?" Luke asked. "I don't know I don't ask questions, I do what my mother asks," I said.

"Percy-" Dont call me that!" I snapped. "Ok, Nova, I get what you do I know that but you act like you don't have a soul man, you need to open up and find someone that can make you happy," Luke said. "Happiness makes you blind," I said before rolling over and closing my eyes. "Whatever Percy," Luke said.

Mount Olympus

"Your telling me that Tartarus is rinsing!?" Zeus exclaimed. Hades nodded. "Greaaaaaaaaaaat," Apollo said slumping in his chair. "We need Percy," Hermes said. Poseidon slumped in his throne deeper and the throne room for the first time in a thousand years was deadly silent.

 **OC please I need some people for Chaos solider a or new campers. Plz put these in it**

 **name**

 **gender**

 **godly parent**

 **powers**

 **weapons**

 **height**

 **age**

 **hair/eye color**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

 **Please review any ideas and OC's and I hope you like the chapter**

Percy-" "Dont call me that!" I snapped. "Ok, Nova, I get what you do I know that but you act like you don't have a soul man, you need to open up and find someone that can make you happy," Luke said. "Happiness makes you blind."

I lay awake on my bed staring at the ships roof above me. Luke's words echoed through my head.

You act like you don't have a soul man

I wasn't that cold was I?... Was I?

I did what Chaos told me, my mother was never wrong, she was the creator she knew what was going to happen before it even happened. She was wiser than Athena, stronger than Ares, more silent than Artemis, more powerful than the big 3 combined, and could of put Gaia to sleep with a snap of her fingers.

I sighed but Luke was still also right. Not once in 100 years had I even tried to grow a relationship. Of course I had moved on from Annabeth, but I was still damaged. I couldn't trust anyone to not betray my trust if I let them in.

Did I have any hope, could I let someone in again? Did I even want to let anyone in again. I sighed and tried to remember what it was like to have a heart to have love.

Then the memories hit me like a truck. Annabeth kissing me before the volcano blew me up. The way I felt when I thought she was going to die. The way I felt when we kissed under water.

When we where reunited. They way I cared for her in the pit. The final battle, rehab. She was perfect. The calm to my storm. But she betrayed me, hurt me and made me empty.

Tears where running down my face and I sat up. "Mother Chaos," I prayed ," Please take this pain away from me. Please take away love, it will only make me weak and second guess my self, please mother take it away."

I waited for a moment until I realized the clinking of the ship stopped. I stood up from my bed and walked to the center of the room.

"Perseus," a female voice said behind me. I turned around to face the women I had served the past 100 years. "Mother Chaos," I said bowing. "Why do you ask of this my son?" She asked me.

"I don't want to feel this pain anymore," I informed her. "My son there is still hope for you." I shook my head. "It will only bring me more pain," I cried out.

"My son, trust me there is hope, it will involve a little bit of pain yes, because it always will. But it will bring you determination to fight on. Love is a part of that. Love helps keep your soul intact. My son you will find love very soon." I walked to my bed and sat down. "How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I created you two for eachother. Here let me show you," she said before touching my forehead with the palm of her hand.

I let out a gasp as I saw a vision.

There was this girl with brown hair with a feather in it. She had very tan skin and had eyes that changed every second. Her features where flawless and was a total knockout. Then it hit me.

"Piper!" I gasped. "Percy who in the Hades is Piper, go to sleep," Luke groaned. "Sorry," I said. "Shut up," he complained throwing a pillow at me. I laid back down my eyes wide open.

Piper?!

Camp Half- Blood : Head Consoler meeting

"First you made Percy leave! Then... Then... You... You made Jason run off to who knows where! Now you have no one to fight this war for you!" Piper exclaimed. "Well duh you have me," David said cockily. "Name one person in this room you could win a fight against," Piper challenged.

"Powers or no powers?" He asked. "Shut up and don't speak again," Piper said using charm speak. She looked to Chiron. "I'm sorry Chiron even with 5 of the 7 here we are still not enough," she said before walking out. Everyone shared worried glances and glares at Annabeth and David.

Unknown area-

"LET ME GO!" Jason Grace son of Zeus yelled. "No, no, no your much to valuable for Tartarus. You will be a lovely host for him." Said the evil voice of Kronos. "PERCY WILL COME BACK! HE DEFEATED YOU ONCE HE WILL AGAIN!" Jason screamed.

"Percy Jackson is DEAD!" Kronos said. "You even know your lying! I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES! YOU KNOW HE WILL COME BACK MORE POWERFUL THAN EVER! HE WILL MAKE YOU FADE!"

"ENOUGH!" Kronos yelled. "Tartarus does not want the same mistake I made to happen to him. "What?" Jason cried. Kronos chuckled. "Yes I must kill you before he takes your body over, your a powerful demigod and could easily fight for control in the final moments. For this he has ordered me to kill you," Kronos informed Jason.

"And what of my soul?" "Oh I'm sure you will get rebirth," Kronos said. Jason's eyes widened in fear as Kronos raised his Scythe. "I'm sorry Piper," where his last words before he screamed in agony as he was gutted. A single tear ran down his face as he died.

Percy Pov.

"Mother Chaos, you wanted to see us," I said entering the room with Luke. "General, Commander," she said with a nod. "Yes M'lady?" Luke asked.

"The mother planet is at steak, she will

Be cast in a apocalypse. You have to stop that," she said. "The mother planet?" I asked.

She gave me a sad look. "Earth." Me and Luke both took a step back. "M'lady with all due respect I can never show my face on the planet again," Luke said. "Mother why would I help them!" I exclaimed.

"BECAUSE THEY WILL BURN!" She exclaimed.

Me and Luke looked at her and at the same time spoke -

"Then let them."


	4. Percy Jackson is dead

**Don't own PJO or HoO**

 **sorry it took me so long to update but fallout 4 is fun so yeah.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you had great holidays**

Mother Chaos, you wanted to see us," I said entering the room with Luke. "General, Commander," she said with a nod. "Yes M'lady?" Luke asked.

"The mother planet is at steak, she will

Be cast in a apocalypse. You have to stop that," she said. "The mother planet?" I asked.

She gave me a sad look. "Earth." Me and Luke both took a step back. "M'lady with all due respect I can never show my face on the planet again," Luke said. "Mother why would I help them!" I exclaimed.

"BECAUSE THEY WILL BURN!" She exclaimed.

Me and Luke looked at her and at the same time spoke -

"Then let them."

"LET THEM?" Chaos screamed in Rage. Me and Luke didn't even flinch. "They don't deserve are help!" I exclaimed. "Maybe the gods and there children don't but what about the other 7 billion people on that planet," she exclaimed. I sighed. "Do I have to speak to the gods?" Luke asked . "Do I have to see the campers?" I added on.

"Yes and yes," she informed us. "Fine! How many troops are we bringing?" I asked. "4 not including you," she said. "I hand pick!" I growled. "Ok, leave in 5 hours," she said.

I stormed out of the office. "Percy," Luke called out. "Dude I know you don't want to help them neither do I. But look think of the friends that didn't betray you! Think of all the people that are counting on you." I closed my eyes and thought about it.

I saw Leo, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Jason, Nico, Thalia, and Piper.

"Let's go get the troops," I said walking off to the training station. We walked through the halls and finally walked into the training station. "OddBall!, Trojan!, Dreamer!, and Scar! Report to battleship Omega in 30 minutes," I ordered. "Sir, Yes sir!"

Piper pov.

The camp consolers and the hunters where all in the throne room. Everyone was bickering. I was in pain. Jason was dead but there was no body. Because they took it to use! They took him they took sparky!

But another effect of it was that Percy disappeared 100 years ago today. This exact day. Also my dreams have been scaring me. They consist of Jason with red eyes holding a blood red sword above me. Then a figure in black with black wings that look like they hold the universe sweep in and grab me. I couldn't see past his hood besides his eyes and a smirk. Sea green eyes.

But they where just dreams right? Most likely not demigod dreams are never just dreams. I sighed at the bottom of my mothers throne. Then a portal opened in the middle of the throne room and a beautiful woman that contested my mother with beauty walked through. "Hello Olympians," she spoke. "L-L-L-L-Lady Chaos," Zeus exclaimed. Everyone gasped as they bowed. "Rise," she ordered. Everyone did.

"I see you need help in this upcoming war." "Yes My lady we need Perseus Jackson," Poseidon informed her. "I will try my best Lord Poseidon, but I will send six of my highly trained assassins. One of them is my adopted son. But unfortunately they all have something against the Olympians or there Children so I would do your best to not make them mad," she informed us.

"Yes My lady," Zeus said. "They will arrive shortly, again please don't try to make them mad without them you will loose this war," she said before walking back in the portal.

Everyone stared at eachother in awe.

Percy pov.

Are ship hovered over camp half blood. Invisible and sound proof. "Ok team lets go see the annoy pricks that call themselves gods," I said. Luke chuckled. I snapped my fingers and a portal opened. "And onwards to the most annoying people we know!" OddBall said. "True that," Scar said pulling up his hood. I did the same and stepped through the portal.

The bickering Olympians came to a

Silence when we all came through the portal. "Are you The soldiers of Chaos?" Athena asked. I sneered at her and her daughter. Luke put a hand on my shoulder. "Yes." He spoke calmly. How does he do that!?

"Well can you take those ridiculous hoods off? And show us your faces?" Apollo asked. My hand twitched for the sword at my waist. I took a deep breath controlled my anger and took a step forward. "No," I responded in a unemotional voice. "Why?" Demeter asked. "Because we don't want to eat any gods dam- ed cereal," Trojan spoke. A smile spread to my lips. "And don't want any dam wine either!" I exclaimed with a laugh.

Oh Grover bringing back the good memories. I put my hand up to silence the chuckling soldiers because of the confused look on Thalia's face. "Whatever that means," Ares grumbled. "As king of the gods I demand you reveal yourself!"Zeus ordered.

My fist clenched in rage. And I'm sure my eyes where showing a super nova happening. "You are not my king," I growled. Zeus flinched with my stone cold voice. That's when I took a step foreword. As I channeled in on the thoughts of everyone. "Is one of them Percy?" Was going through all of there minds.

"I since you all have something to ask us." They looked around shocked and then nodded. Annabeth stepped forward. "We where wondering if you have seen Perseus Jackson? It's been told that we can not win this war without him," she asked.

"Why do you wish to know this! Who are you to ask!" Luke exclaimed. I held my hand up to silence him. "I spoke to Percy Jackson about 60 years ago yes," I said. Relief flooded all of there faces and some even joy. "And he told me everything," I continued. I smirked at all of there frightened faces. "He told me how you cast him aside! HOW AFTER HE SAVED YOUR LIVES MKRE TIMES THAN YOU COULD COUNT THREW HIM ASIDE FOR THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HERO!" I yelled pointing at David.

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHERE HE IS!?" I asked. "Yes," Piper spoke. I was surprised by this. I looked over at her and she had a sad look upon her a hopeless one. One of loss and suffering. I once had that look.

I took a deep breath and looked my soldiers knowing they half expected me

To pull down my hood and expose my self. No I wasn't that weak.

"Percy Jackson is dead," I growled.

I turned to the "gods". "We will be at the camp. No one is to disturb us at all. We will start training some of the younger campers to

Help them in the war in two days. And please do not try to piss any of us off," I said again in a un emotional voice before I opened a portal and walked back through it.

Piper pov.

Percy dead? No no no no no it can't be! He has to be lying! NOOOO.

I fell from my resting place on my mothers throne. Leo was there in an instance at my side. He saw my tears and he knew what was going on. Jason died, and all yea but he left and told me he cut things off with me saying he couldn't live at the place that abandoned Percy. But with Percy he had always been there for me. No matter what. Even after he left I still would always approach it like. "What would Percy do."

But he's dead, and that meant me and Leo had eachother which was so close

To nothing.

Nova pov.

Percy Jackson is dead

Percy Jackson is dead

Dead Percy Jackson is

Nova has been born

Nova will live.

Nova is all that is left of him.


End file.
